Chick Flick
or Multiplayer Red Squirrel Gray Squirrel |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Design' Mat Annal Jon Annal Programming Heather Stancliffe Music Lee Nicklen Testers Richard Bertram Neal Singh Pablo Wiedemann |menu= |game= |special=Was originally a cellphone game (see Mobile Chick Flick) }} Chick Flick is Nitrome's third flash browser game released on Nitrome.com, available for play in 2006. In the game, players control squirrels to help prevent baby chicks from falling. The game was originally created for mobile phoneSee Mobile Chick Flick, but later rebuilt in flash. It was the first game announced by Nitrome, despite Hot Air and Sandman being released first. Nitrome also wished players a "Happy Easter" when the game was released, as it was released ten days before Easter. ---- Controls Mouse or arrow keys to control the squirrels. Two Player Controls Mouse - Move red squirrels. Left and right arrow keys - move grey squirrel. Levels In each level, the player has to bounce ten chicks into a nest. Sometimes there are two nests, the objective being the same. Other objects will fall from the sky and can be bounced into the nest for extra points. Levels usually have an exclusive hazard or interactive object of some kind, the hinders the player from bouncing chicks into the nest. If the player misses a chick, the player will lose one heart. The game ends when all hearts are lost. Some items immediately cause an effect if they land on the player. After ten chicks are safely bounced into the nest, the player is given the option of continuing to the next level or to bounce more chicks into the nest. 1: Trees This level has a simple next placed in the middle of the level. This level is set in a peaceful hill-laden area, with mole heads seen sticking out of the hills. The central hill the player is on has a tree, at the bottom of the leafy green part of the tree being the interactive nest. 2: Tomb This level is set in an Egyptian-style tomb. Around the bottom of the tomb are various golden objects, with hieroglyphs on the walls of the tomb. Noticeable is a wall in the tomb, that shows the outside. Sleepwalkers from Sandman appear on a hill of sand, among several other cacti. The nest is placed simply in the middle of the room, in the hands of a cactus. Whenever a chick enters the nest, a stone slab will come out of the wall or retract into it. 3: Casino Rather than one nest, there are three nests as well as three thumper bumpers. The background features cards, dice, tracks and three bunnies drinking from a glass, of which one is a waiter. 4: Candy land Some sticky-like things are placed on the sides of this level, of which the chicks either get stuck on or bounce farther off when hit. The background is sparsely decorated with candy. 5: Radiation area The squirrels save chicks on a conveyor belt, with buttons on either sides of the wall. When the chick bounces off the side of the wall, it may hit a button, which could activate the conveyor belt, making it harder to reach chicks in the opposite direction. The scenery features molten metal (which looks like lava) and the pipes have a radiation symbol on them. 6: Spaceship The nest in this level has rocket boosters and hovers above ground. When a Chick is bounces off a rocket booster, the nest will move the direction it was hit, so accuracy is essential. The background is decorated to look like a space ship. 7: Ice Cave Three icicles hang on the ceiling in this level. When a chick hits an icicle, it may fall and briefly immobilize the squirrel. The background features many ice sculptures and is made to look like an ice cave. 8: Graveyard The nest is featured on a tree in a graveyard, with ghosts of dead chicks flying around. If a Chick hits a ghost, it will disappear and the chick will either bounce or go through it. Some ghosts, if too close to the squirrel, may stun it briefly. BONUS LEVEL: Nut storage When a player has completed all the levels, a bonus level is unlocked at the end of the game. The level is continuous and has no actual ending. Nuts fall from the top of the level, and the player's goal is to catch as many of them with the trampoline as they can. Game play continues until one of the nuts finally hits the ground. Chicks Main article: Chicks *'Small' - This chick is much smaller than a normal sized chick, and bounces pretty high, making it more complicated to get into the nest. The player scores 75 points when a small chick has successfully bounced into the nest. *'Medium' - Bouncing these chicks into the nest score the player 50 points. *'Large' - This chick is rather fat, and does not bounce that high. A player will score 75 points for getting a large chick into the nest. Pick Ups Occasionally, pickups fall from the sky, of which the player can use to score extra points or gain an extra life. Some of the pickups simply need to be caught in order to achieve the points, while others must be bounced into the nest. *'Acorn' - These are worth 25 points. *'Worm' - Worth 100 points. *'Bomb' - The player must take 10 or less bounces to put this into the nest. Putting it in scores the player the number of bounces left multiplied by 10. The bomb will explode if the player drops it, or runs out of bounces, costing the player a life. *'Hot Air head' - This is rarely seen during game play, but can be bounced into the nest to earn 500 points. *'Egg' - An egg must be continuously bounced until it hatches, of which the player must quickly put into the nest. *'Hearts' - When it lands on the trampoline, the squirrels will be given one heart. Gallery Chickflickmenu.png|The titlescreen for Chick Flick Notes es:Chick Flick Category:Games Category:Main games Category:Multiplayer games Category:Chick Flick Category:Miniclip games Category:Pong games